Everybody Knows
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [AU] [Sasusaku] Sasuke se volvió en una celebridad de la música durante su relación con Sakura. Distintos comportamientos de él hicieron que ella rompiera su relación. Para ella es difícil porque el nombre de él esta por todos lados, por lo que decide evitar todo lo que mencione, o tenga que ver con Sasuke, hasta que un día Ino la obliga a dejar la radio prendida...


La canción usada aquí, se llama como el titulo del fic, y es de el grupo The Wanted. Es como un song fic, pero no tanto… no lo sé, me gusto la idea de tratar esta temática y le di una oportunidad! Espero les guste!

-…-

-…-

-…-

"_Hola a todos, esto es Radio KiriKis, la mejor música siempre con nosotros!"_ sonaba la radio en el pequeño departamento de Sakura que compartia con su amiga Ino, ella tenia 23 años, era bonita en la manera que las cosas sencillas son bonitas. Ella era pintora, y escritora… sus únicas dos pasiones en la vida, y llevaba soltera aproximadamente seis meses.

"_Estoy muy emocionado hoy porque tenemos un invitado especial!"_ Ino se encontraba leyendo una revista con la radio al lado en la barra que daba hacia la cocina, mientras Sakura acababa de limpiar todo lo que habían sacado para preparar la comida.

"_Si yo también lo estoy!"_ hablo la co-locutora del programa _"Hoy tenemos a nada mas y nadie menos que a Sasuke Uchiha con nosotros!"_

En seguida Sakura corrió hacia la barra para apagar la radio, pero Ino se vio más rápida y lo tomo alejándolo de ella.

—Basta Sakura, Sasuke es una celebridad, escucharas de él por todos lados, si pretendes superarlo tiene que ser así.

"_A mi también me da mucho gusto estar aquí, aquí es donde todo para mi empezó"_ se escuchó la voz de Sasuke y ella pudo sentir su estomago estrujarse dentro de ella.

Ellos se conocían desde niños gracias a que sus padres eran amigos, y ellos fueron grandes compañeros de infancia aunque el fuera tres años mas grande que ella, y como iban en el mismo instituto se encontraban todo el tiempo, pero Sasuke se mudo a la capital para empezar con la universidad. En su momento Sakura había decidido irse a estudiar la carrera en literatura a la capital, así al mismo tiempo buscaría editoriales y galerías que aceptaran sus trabajos. Cuando llevaba un año y cacho estudiando ahí se había topado con Sasuke, a los pocos meses de eso se volvieron novios y duraron dos años.

"_Preguntare lo más importante para las fans ¿Sigues soltero?"_ preguntó de nuevo la muchacha. A Sakura se le corto la respiración ante esta pregunta, hasta Ino se tenso con esto… tal vez había sido mala idea dejar la radio.

"_Sí, sí, sigo soltero"_ respondió con una pequeña risa.

_"Se te ha vinculado con la modelo Karin últimamente ¿Nada que decir sobre eso?"_ le preguntó esta vez el hombre.

"_Solo amigos, coincidimos en varios evento,s pero nada más"_

Decir que "habían roto" seria estúpido porque la que acabó todo fue ella. Ella no resistió los comportamientos que Sasuke había estado adquiriendo… siempre estresado, y le respondía mal, cada que le enseñaba una pintura o le leía un párrafo de su nuevo trabajo el la ignoraba… entendía que él era un hombre ocupado, en seis meses de ser alguien que solo tenia su guitarra fue contratado por una disquera y subió a la cima, pero eso no significaba que tenia que desdicharla. Entonces vinieron las nuevas amistades, las malas influencias, los constantes eventos, y ella se veía incomoda en aquel nuevo ambiente. Sasuke empezó a recibir prensa negativa sobre los lugares a los que recurría o la gente que veía y esto solo empeoraba las cosas para el azabache, pero la única que veía, y resentía todo ese mal era ella. Ella era a la que le tocaba pagar los platos rotos.

La gota que había derramado el vaso fue cuando regresando de una fiesta después de un estreno, Sasuke había tomado de más y ahora entraban al departamento de él. Ella feliz por poder quitarse aquellos tacones y de estar en el silencio de su casa. Él había empezado diciéndole que no se la había pasado bien, ella solo le respondió que se sentía mal.

Él entonces le empezó a reclamar de que se había vuelto completamente ajena a su carrera, que no lo apoyaba. Ella lo desmintió diciéndole que él que ya no la apoyaba era él a ella… entonces él dijo lo definitivo "_Siempre uso mi fama para hablar de tus cosas y que la gente busque tus cosas, mi fama es mucho mas grande que la tuya, yo necesito el apoyo, tu no lo necesitas tanto, tu arte no es tan importante"_

Ella se sintió completamente herida y se volteo a la habitación y la cerró con seguro. Se escucharon los golpes de Sasuke en la puerta del cuarto pidiéndole perdón, que no quería decir eso, que estaba enojado nada más. Ella se hacia de oídos sordos mientras llenaba la maleta con sus cosas… cuando acabó abrió la puerta y vio a Sasuke con la cara preocupada, volteo a ver la maleta de ella y empalideció.

Trato de convencerla de que se quedara. Que no había querido decir esas cosas, que ella era su vida, su único consuelo… y ella le dijo que para ella era el final, que no solo era lo que él dijo, si no lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, que ella ya no aguantaba. Dejó a Sasuke con lagrimas en el rostro mientras por el de ella corrían las mismas… Los dos estaban tomando caminos diferentes y eso estaba empezando a repercutir en la relación, así era mejor. O al menos eso se dijo ella.

Habían pasado seis meses ignorando, o al menos tratando de ignorar, todo lo que tuviera el nombre de Sasuke o hablara de él. El primero mes habían sido llamadas y mensajes que ni se digno a oír o leer. Nada que tuviera que ver con él. Hasta ese día.

"_Hoy vienes a sacar tu primer estreno del año, que viene en tu futuro disco"_ le dijo emocionado el hombre _"Y al parecer es una balada romántica"_

"_Podemos decir que es una balada romántica"_

"_¿Hacer esta canción resultó como un reto? ¿Fue algo diferente?"_ le preguntó la chica.

"_No, la verdad es que esta canción se hizo casi por si sola, fue la primera que escribí para el álbum nuevo, que es mucho más personal, un día solo tome la guitarra y cuando me di cuenta estaba escrita"_

"_Es una canción importante, entonces"_

"_Sí, lo es"_

"_¿Por qué no la anuncias tú?"_

"_Claro. Esto es Everybody Knows (todos saben). Espero que les guste"_

Ambas chicas estaban pendientes en la radio esta vez, la voz de Sasuke no se hizo de esperar.

-..-

-…-

_I'm pretty sure you've heard of me_

_(Estoy bastante seguro que has oído de mi)_

_I'm a local celebrity_

_(Soy una celebridad local)_

_But not the kind you look to Hollywood for_

_(pero no del tipo por el que buscas en Hollywood)_

_No flashing lights or autographs_

_(no luces brillantes, ni autógrafos)_

_In fact, people avoid me if they can_

_(De hecho, la gente me evade si puede)_

_I got no fans hanging right outside of my door_

_(No tengo fans esperando por mi afuera de mi puerta)_

-…-

-…-

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver intrigadas por lo que iba esa canción, que al parecer era la redención de Sasuke, por lo que le prestaron más atención a la radio.

-…-

-…-

_And I hear them whispering when I pass_

_(Y los escucho susurras cuando pasó)_

_Saying to each other, "Is that the man_

_(diciendo entre ellos "es ese el hombre)_

_With a broken heart?"_

_(con el corazón roto?")_

_'Cause you tore it apart_

_(Porque tú lo hiciste pedazos)_

-…-

-…-

Ino volteo a ver enternecida a Sakura, quien le devolvía una mirada de conmoción al no poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

La música se intensifico dando a entender que ahí venia el coro.

-…-

-…-

_And now everybody knows my name_

_(Y ahora todos saben mi nombre)_

_Everybody feels my pain_

_(todos sienten mi dolor)_

_But you don't even a care_

_(pero a ti ni te importa)_

_You're so unaware_

_(Estas tan inconsciente)_

_I'm left to deal with the shame_

_(Yo me quedo para hacer frente a la pena)_

_Now everybody knows that I'm_

_(Ahora todo mundo sabe que soy)_

_Just a bum without you by my side_

_(solo un vago sin ti a mi lado)_

_Welcome to the show_

_(bienvenida al show)_

_Everybody knows_

_(que todos saben)_

_Everyone but you_

_(todos menos tú)_

_Everyone but you_

_(todos menos tú)_

-…-

-…-

Ino se mordió el labio al no poder dar crédito a lo que oía. Sakura tenia una mano tapando su boca, para evitar que cualquier ruido que hiciera no la dejara oír aquello.

Su celular se empezó a sonar sin parar, mensajes de amigos, de gente conocida diciendo lo mismo… si estaba escuchando aquella canción, y que si no lo hacia tenia que escucharla.

Lagrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos.

-…-

-…-

-…-

_I got a thousand friends that follow me_

_(tengo miles de amigos que me siguen)_

_Just to read about my misery_

_(solo para leer sobre mi miseria)_

_I'm popular for reasons that I hate_

_(soy popular por razones que odio)_

_And I strike up conversation_

_(Y empieza una conversación)_

_Most time with total strangers_

_(Mayoritariamente con completos extraños)_

_Anyone who listens to my fate_

_(Cualquiera que escuchte mi suerte)_

_But they shake their heads and they walk away_

_(pero ellos solo sacuden su cabeza y caminan lejos)_

_And all I'm left with is this fame_

_(y todo lo que me queda es esta fama)_

_And a broken heart_

_(y un corazón roto)_

_'Cause you tore it apart_

_(porque tú lo hiciste pedazos)_

_And now everybody knows my name_

_(Y ahora todos saben mi nombre)_

_Everybody feels my pain_

_(todos sienten mi dolor)_

_But you don't even a care_

_(pero a ti ni te importa)_

_You're so unaware_

_(Estas tan inconsciente)_

_I'm left to deal with the shame_

_(Yo me quedo para hacer frente a la pena)_

_Now everybody knows that I'm_

_(Ahora todo mundo sabe que soy)_

_Just a bum without you by my side_

_(solo un vago sin ti a mi lado)_

_Welcome to the show_

_(bienvenida al show)_

_Everybody knows_

_(todos saben)_

_Everyone but you_

_(todos menos tú)_

_Everyone but you_

_(todos menos tú)_

-…-

-…-

Ino había salido corriendo al otro lado de la barra para estar con Sakura, quien se habia sentado en el suelo al no creer poder mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo. Esa canción. Esas palabras. Todo era demasiado.

Amaba demasiado a Sasuke, aun después de seis meses sin estar sin pista de él, lo seguía amando con locura, y lo extrañaba todos los días… trataba de aceptar que las cosas debían de ser así, pero jamás se acababa de convencer. No quería creer que su vida era una sin él.

-…-

-…-

_Now if I die today would you even come?_

_(ahora, si muero hoy siquiera vendrías?)_

_Written on my grave will say, "Here lies someone_

_(Escrito en mi tumba estará "Aquí yace alguien)_

_With a broken heart_

_(Con el corazón roto)_

_'Cause she tore it apart."_

_(porque ella lo hizo pedazos")_

-…-

-…-

Sakura apagó su celular desesperada mientras oía como el coro de la canción volvía a sonar. Ino la tenia abrazada pasándole servilletas para que ella pudiera limpiarse todas las lagrimas que caían… ella creía que ya había llorado suficiente, pero la media a veces la perseguía preguntándole sobre el fin de su relación con Sasuke y ella tenia que pretender estar bien, por lo que empezó a guardar mucho del dolor que a ella le faltaba sacar.

-…-

-…-

_I'm pretty sure you've heard of me_

_(Estoy seguro que has oído de mi)_

_I'm a local celebrity_

_(Soy una celebridad local)_

_That all the people know, everyone but you_

_(Que todo el mundo conoce, todos menos tú)_

-…-

-…-

"_Eso fue Everybody Knows por Sasuke Uchiha, todo mundo!"_ dijo emocionado el hombre _"Excelente canción! Yo sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos!"_ bromeo el hombre haciendo a Sasuke y a la otra chica reír.

—Sakura…—le dijo Ino—Tienes que ir a verlo, tienen que hablar.

—¿Crees que él siga queriendo hablar conmigo? ¿Escuchaste eso? Me pinte de victima cuando él también la estaba pasando mal.

—Por supuesto que querrá hacerlo, Naruto y yo evitamos decírtelo porque sabíamos que no querías saber nada de él, pero él siempre le pregunta a Naruto como estas, y como te va… si no te quisiera ¿Por qué hubiera elegido esta canción como su primer record nuevo? O tal vez todo su nuevo disco habla de ti.

Sakura soltó una ligera risa con ese ultimo mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

—Sí, puede que tratar no haga mas daño.

—Esa es mi chica… ahora párate, y arréglate… en un par de horas que sepamos que esta en su casa iras a verlo.

—¿No le mando un mensaje o algo?

—No, de hecho, te recomiendo que lo dejes apagado hasta después de que hables con él… y si las cosas salen mal, háblame primero a mi para que venga aquí contigo.

La pelirosa asintió feliz antes de abrazar a su amiga.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Mas en la noche, horas después del suceso de la canción, Sakura se encontraba parada frente al edificio de Sasuke… decidida y con los ojos deshinchados al fin se acercó hacia la caseta de seguridad.

—Hola, vengo a ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Oh, Señorita Haruno hace mucho no la veía, es un gusto—le dijo el de seguridad, que seguía siendo el mismo aún después de seis meses—La anunciare, ya sabe, reglas del lugar.

—Sí, esta bien.

Escucho al señor de seguridad hablar por el interfono, después de un par de minutos se escucho la puerta de entrada siendo abierta.

—Adelante señorita, el Señor Uchiha la espera.

Ella asintió y entró a la gran recepción del edificio dirigiéndose a los elevadores, seleccione Penthouse y tomó un respiró profundo mentalizando a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. El camino hasta el ultimo piso jamás le pareció tan largo, la ultima vez que había tomado ese ascensor, había sido para supuestamente nunca regresar.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando vista a los departamentos de ese piso, lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke parado afuera de su departamento, con mirada sorprendida hacia ella. Ella camino con la cabeza algo gacha hasta él.

—Sakura… yo, no creí que realmente fueras tú.

—Pues, aquí estoy…

—¿Quieres pasar?—le preguntó algo nervioso.

—Claro—Él se hizo a un lado cerrando la puerta tras pasar él también. Ella observo todo que estaba tal como lo recordaba y aspiro profundo, seguía con ese olor que ella llamó "casa" en algún momento.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Te escuche… hoy en la radio. Estuve a punto de apagarlo como siempre lo suelo hacer cuando se trata de ti, pero… Ino insistió en dejarlo prendido—le explicó todo esto dándole la espalda.

—Me alegro que lo hicieras, es por ti la canción… creo que todos lo pudieron notar.

—Sí, mi celular no dejaba de sonar con gente diciéndome eso.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, ni si quiera sabiendo por donde empezar. Habían sido seis largos meses. Ni si quiera se volteaban a ver… Él solo la observaba absorto en su mundo, cuando el de seguridad le marcó avisándole que estaba la "Señorita Sakura" esperando verlo su respiración se había detenido, podía decir que era esa Señorita Sakura, porque era la única chica a la que el de seguridad la llamaba señorita con tanta alegría, a las demás las anunciaba seco y solo por su nombre. No esperaba jamás que ella quisiera volverlo a ver. Si la tenia ahí, necesitaba aprovechar aquello… puede que fuera la ultima oportunidad que tenia de explicarse, a ella le había importado lo de la canción y eso significaba un rayo de esperanza para ellos.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que pasó—empezó a decirle, aún viendo la espalda de ella—En las cosas que estaba haciendo y diciendo… y me di cuenta que tenias razón, yo me estaba volviendo alguien que no era. Cuando te fuiste primero te culpe por dejarme de tal manera, pero pasaron los días y cuando recordaba nuestros últimos meses juntos me odiaba a mi mismo, se me abrieron los ojos a que, el único que tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó fui yo, te estuve presionando y alejando tanto. Cuando hablé con Naruto un mes después de que rompimos me dijo que tú estabas evitando saber algo de mi, aunque fuera lo más mínimo. Supe que te encerraste en tu departamento escribiendo y pintando por varias semanas y un mensaje se encargaba de llevar tus cosas a la galería o a la editora. Deje de ver a la gente que veía, y de dejarme llevar por el titulo de "estrella" ya no quise saber más de todo aquello… pero me da gusto saber que oíste esa canción…

—Ino decidió que era tiempo de dejar la radio prendida—le dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez con la voz rota, lo que hizo que el la volteara viendo gruesas lagrimas salir por sus ojos verdes y la abrazó contra él. Como había extrañado tener su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—No llores, Sakura.

—Te he extraño muchísimo, no tienes idea cuanto lo he hecho. Trate de convencerme que lo mejor era seguir por nuestros propios caminos pero creo que no he podido.

—No tienes porque—le dijo separándola, tomándola con cuidado por su rostro—puedes regresar aquí conmigo, te he echado de menos como un loco todos estos meses. Regresa, Sakura, por favor.

Ella asintió sin dejar llorar, a lo que él sonrió y se acercó pegando sus labios contra los de ella. Sakura no tardo en corresponder aquel beso casi de inmediato, enredando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno.

Poco a poco el beso se intensifico y Sasuke la cargo haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas por la cadera de él, y la llevo hasta su habitación. La desvistió lentamente, recordando lo que era sentir su piel contra la suya, buscando algún indicio de algo diferente en ella.

Aquella noche se unieron como jamás lo habían hecho. Todo lo hicieron lento, profundizando uno en el otro, disfrutando lo que era tenerse mutuamente después de ese tiempo separados.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto, ya que la noche anterior no se habían molestado en tan si quiera cerrarlas. Sakura se removió algo molesta por esto, abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con el rostro tranquilo de Sasuke, y su brazo aprisionándola contra él. Ella sonrió acariciando suavemente su rostro antes de quitar el brazo de él que la tenia atrapada con cuidado y sigilosamente colocarse las bragas y la playera que él usaba el día anterior, la cual le quedaba bastante grande a ella.

Se fue a la cocina y en seguida sacó la cafetera y la preparo. Una vez que la dejo andando se puso a ver que tenia Sasuke en su lacena y refrigerador, lo cual no era mucho pero rendía para esa mañana.

La cafetera anuncio que estaba lista y ella se apuro en servir dos tazas. La de Sasuke la dejó intacta porque a él así le gustaba, y a la suya solo le agrego un chorro de leche.

—Sabes—se escuchó la voz de Sasuke en la entrada de la cocina—Por mucho que me guste el café, me gusta más que amanezcas a mi lado—la abrazo por la cintura dándole un beso en su cuello.

—Buenos días para ti también—le dijo ella girándose para quedar frente a él. Sus ojos pasaron a uno de los hombros de él, donde ahora había un tigre que al parecer desembocaba en el resto de su brazo hasta el codo—Este es nuevo—le dijo acariciando el tatuaje.

—Me lo hice un par de meses después de que rompimos, siempre quise tatuarme. Puede que me acabe de tatuar todo el brazo.

—Me gusta—le respondió ella con una sonrisa que él devolvió. Se sentía tan irreal tenerla de vuelta con él.

—Hoy iremos por tus cosas, quiere que regreses a vivir conmigo… solo si eso no se te hace muy rápido.

—Sasuke, acabamos de pasar la noche juntos… creo que regresar a vivir aquí no se me hace muy rápido.

Él rio por lo bajo antes de besarla. La beso una y otra vez, sin poder detenerse, ni si quiera quería hacer aquello. Quería recompensar todo ese tiempo separados, quería que el olor de ella se volviera a impregnar en sus sabanas, y en su vida. La beso tantas veces, que llegaron a la habitación dejando el café en la cocina enfriándose. Tendrían el resto de la vida para ocuparse de tomar el café a tiempo.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Espero que les haya gustado este one shot! Lo escribí en una sentada, gracias a mi nuevo ataque de inspiración en estos días! Espero leerlos y que se pasen por mis otras historias!


End file.
